Vintner
Merchants and importers of fine wine and related goods… and not so fine wine, but whatever gets your buzz on, right? —— Vinegar, per gallon . . . . . 14ƒ ::————Helps with odours and rust; white or apple cider Water, mineral . . . . . 2₲4 ::————This is true mineral water—bottled from a natural and supposedly therapeutic spring—rather than soda or carbonated water. Mineral water is available either sparkling or still. It's still Bullshit! Water, pointlessly bottled . . . . . 16ƒ ::————This is ordinary water—likely local—in a small bottle. Enjoy your sixteen silver drink, fool. Wine, fortified, ruby port . . . . . 14ƒ ::————Bottle-aged, sweet, and rather alcoholic Wine, fortified, tawny port . . . . . 1₲2 ::————Barrel-aged for at least seven years but may be aged for decades; still both sweet and quite alcoholic Wine, fortified, vermouth . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Available in extra dry, white, or sweet; this (with gin and an olive or two) is how you make a martini, not with rum or vodka and pre-made mixes. Those are abominations. Wine, generic, cheap stuff, 3 gallon jug . . . . . 1₲2ƒ5¢ Wine, generic, cheap stuff, bottle . . . . . 1ƒ5 Wine, generic, cheap, tun . . . . . 94₲10 Wine, generic, Elven, bottle . . . . . 1₲10 ::————It's not that is good; it's that it's Elven. That's why most people buy it. Wine, generic, excellent, bottle . . . . . 1₲1ƒ Wine, generic, excellent, kilderkin . . . . . 94₲10 Wine, generic, excellent, tun . . . . . 1323₲ Wine, generic, fair, bottle . . . . . 3ƒ Wine, generic, fair, kilderkin . . . . . 13₲10 Wine, generic, fair, tun . . . . . 189₲ Wine, generic, good, bottle . . . . . 8ƒ ::————'Generic' wines here refers to a blended local vintage, even for the good stuff. Wine, generic, good, kilderkin . . . . . 36₲ Wine, generic, good, tun . . . . . 504₲ Wine, regional, Alphan . . . . . 10ƒ ::————Though often confused for a Bizzannite appellation, Alphan is a blend from the islands north of Osterre. It is a deep red, mostly zinfandel, with pinot noir &/or merlot added. Wine, regional, Darkmouth . . . . . 1₲2 ::————This red blend is 60% shiraz and 30% cabernet sauvignon. The remainder is commonly a dry white blend. Wine, regional, Glittery . . . . . 2₲6 ::————An Elven red appellation, this wine has a spicy finish and is the most full-bodied Elven wine sold abroad. It's name comes from its region of origin: Glitter Falls, rather than any physical description. Like proper Vampires, this wine does not actually sparkle. Wine, regional, Green . . . . . 3₲6 ::————In spite of the name, this Elven appellation is a regular white wine. It is most frequently rebottled in green glass for overseas sales. Wine, regional, Lukkov . . . . . 3₲10 ::————This Formourian regional is a blend of chardonnay and pino grigio, and commonly considered the finest white wine to come from Norditerre. Wine, regional, Mundian . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Popular among the young, this red blend has a moderate and smooth taste. It's also rather cheap. Wine, regional, Seraphic . . . . . 1₲6 ::————This rosé wine is from the Isle of the Seraphi in the Sea of Chaos, or islands nearby. A similar Bizzannite blend is often mistakenly called 'seraphic', but that term properly applies only to this one. Wine, regional, Weeping . . . . . 2₲8 ::————The Weeping appellation is a Gothic red, from deep in the mountains of Osterre. Wine, sparkling white, Bizzannite . . . . . 1₲6 ::————Very common in the Empire, and available worldwide. Many wines from outside the region—indeed, most sparkling whites outside of Hydraulia and Draeken—are commonly called 'Bizzannite'. Wine, sparkling white, frizzante . . . . . 18ƒ Wine, sparkling white, Hydraulic . . . . . 1₲18 ::————Connoisseurs call this wine 'fluid' rather than the more pedestrian label 'wine'. It is a highly-regarded regional. Were it not for the large volume produced (and largely consumed) locally, this wine would fetch almost twice the price. Wine, sparkling white, spumante . . . . . 1₲7 ::————Extra bubbly, for pouring on a girl's bottom in a music video Wine, spiced, bottle . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Also called mulled wine, glühwein, glögg, or navegado Wine, spiced, kilderkin . . . . . 18₲ Wine, spiced, tun . . . . . 252₲ Wine, varietal, cabernet sauvignon . . . . . 18ƒ Wine, varietal, chardonnay . . . . . 11ƒ ::————Chardonnay sucks. Wine, varietal, malvasia . . . . . 11ƒ5 Wine, varietal, merlot . . . . . 17ƒ Wine, varietal, pinot grigio . . . . . 13ƒ ::————Also called pinot gris Wine, varietal, pinot noir . . . . . 15ƒ Wine, varietal, riesling . . . . . 14ƒ Wine, varietal, sauvignon blanc . . . . . 13ƒ Wine, varietal, shiraz . . . . . 19ƒ ::————Also called syrah Wine, varietal, zinfandel . . . . . 1₲ Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Foodstuff Category:Codex